


Правила сосуществования

by WTF Marvel Non-MCU 2018 (R_Evolution)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Drama, Future Foundation references, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20Non-MCU%202018
Summary: Перевод Reglas de convivencia by CaptainClintSpiderBalder





	Правила сосуществования

Однажды Джонни умер.

***

— Не очень-то ты похож на труп, — маска Питера, закатанная повыше, скрывает верхнюю часть лица.  
Кожа Джонни пылает. Температура его тела намного выше человеческой. Закусив губу, он медленно, то и дело морщась, приподнимается на колени.  
— Я весь горю, — говорит он.  
Питер, не отвечая, подползает ближе и впивается в его губы своими.  
Они — идеальная пара.

***

— Почему нет?  
— Потому что я сейчас тебя убью нафиг?  
— Так я и поверил.  
У Питера никогда не было «друзей с привилегиями». Когда и так нелегко найти друга, о привилегиях в виде приятельского траха не мечтаешь. Фиаско имени Фелиции только подтверждает, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
Однако Джонни искренне считал, что дружбу сексом не испортишь.  
— Серьёзно, заканчивай, на работу пора.  
Он сидит, пытаясь натянуть штаны, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Джонни. Тот, бесстыдно улыбаясь, демонстративно облизывает ладонь и сжимает член Питера. Питер рычит, отпихивая чужую руку. Джонни, смеясь, опрокидывает его на матрас — полностью голый. Прирождённый эксгибиционист.  
— Cлушай, мне правда неловко трахаться в штабе Фантастической Четверки.  
Его плотнее вжимают спиной в матрас. Паучье чутье молчит, наверное, оно глухо к такого рода опасностям. Джонни, упираясь в грудь Питера обеими руками, устраивается между его ног поудобнее.  
— Вот именно поэтому мы и ищем квартиру, — бормочет он, уже зарываясь носом в волосы в паху.  
Питер сдаётся и позволяет влажному жару рта Джонни овладеть им.

***

Они пьют, и это просто ужасно. Супергероям нельзя столько пить.  
— Как у тебя ещё печень не лопнула?  
Откинув голову на спинку дивана, Питер смотрит на Джонни, носящегося по квартире в одних трусах и с тарелкой в руке. Отлично. Теперь вся квартира провоняет жареным беконом. От этого запаха подташнивает и при этом текут слюни.  
— Мутация и годы тренировок. На, держи, — Джонни протягивает ему тарелку, которую Питер со стоном отталкивает:  
— Отойди от меня, сатана!  
Улегшись, он накрывает голову подушкой, краем глаза наблюдая за Джонни. Поставив тарелку на стол, тот вытягивается рядом во весь рост и во всём великолепии своих отлично очерченных мускулов. От этого зрелища тошнит даже больше. Боже милостивый.

***

Иногда Джонни исчезает на несколько дней. Иногда исчезает Питер.  
Иногда Питер возвращается в пустую квартиру и вспоминает о тех днях, когда Джонни был мертв.  
Иногда.

***

Джонни никогда не приводит своих девушек домой. Не то чтобы они установили такое правило — но Питеру просто некого приводить. Рано или поздно, думает Питер, это случится.  
И наконец это случается — правда, совсем не так, как он ожидал. Халка — втрое выше Джонни — сама притаскивает его домой: с синяком под глазом и с рукой на перевязи.  
— Только не говори мне, — вздыхает Питер, — что ты наконец подкатил к Тигре.  
Выражение лица Джонни в этот момент — просто поэма. Дженнифер-Халка тащит его в спальню и через пару секунд появляется на пороге, на ходу стягивая волосы в хвост.  
— Он ненормальный, но он мой ненормальный, — вдруг говорит она вслух. Скорее всего, она обращается к Питеру. Тот кивает: бицепс Халки размером примерно с его голову, и этот факт не располагает к долгому спору. — Позаботься о нём.  
— Угу, буду носить ему лекарства на подносике, и все такое.  
Джен закатывает глаза и уходит, а Питер возвращается к Джонни, страдающему в постели.  
— Мне скучно, принеси мне что-нибудь, чего бы я мог сжечь, Пити.  
Питер смотрит на него, уставшего, со спутанными белокурыми волосами, завернутого в простыню. Улыбнувшись, садится рядом. Джонни тут же тянется к нему, чтобы обнять.

***

Иногда он вспоминает время, когда Джонни был мёртв.  
Это похоже на дурацкий фильм, правда? _В финале Джон умрет._ Только фильм не смешной. И Джон в конце не умирает, аннотация врёт.  
Дело в том, что когда Джонни умер, Питеру казалось, что у него оторвали руку. А потом Джонни вернулся, и они трахаются, и теперь даже живут вместе, хотя их жизнь слегка похожа на стихийное бедствие.

***

— У вас есть вкус, господин учитель!  
— Рот закрой.  
— Так и представляю тебя в куртке с заплатками на локтях.  
— Серьезно, я заплачу, чтобы ты заткнулся.  
Свесив ноги, Питер сидит на крыше. Его маска поднята ровно настолько, чтобы беспрепятственно откусывать от хот-дога.  
— Однажды я привел сюда мисс Марвел, — сообщает он в приступе гордости.  
— Ага, ври больше.  
Джонни тоже свесил ноги вниз. Питер уверен, что смотрится на крыше как идиот, а вот Джонни в своем обтягивающем костюме выглядит идеально. Даже с этим пятном от кетчупа на подбородке.  
— Это правда.  
— Ври-ври.  
— Почему ты не веришь? Тебя же я привёл, — Питер смял салфетку.  
Наверное, это первый раз в жизни Джонни, когда ему нечего сказать. Он плотно сжимает губы, пытаясь не улыбаться. Питер дожидается момента и слизывает кетчуп с его подбородка, Джонни, не выдержав, принимается хохотать и пытается отпихнуть Питера подальше.

Не говоря ни слова, Питер выпускает паутину и бросается вниз с высоты здания, надеясь, что Джонни последовал за ним.


End file.
